party with the grangers
by dramione lovegirl
Summary: it was hermione's parents' 25th wedding anniversary and they were throwing a party where the Wilkins family arrives only to get a big surprise and also to get to know about the great changes in the life of their once very boring cousin hermione. please read and review :) [edited with space]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading my story. I read so many stories of this type and wanted to do one of my own. Sorry if it resembles any of the other ones out there it is not intentional. I initially planned to make it a one shot then later thought of splitting it into two so ill update another one soon :) hope you enjoy my works :) please read  
and review :) thanks again :)

Mathilda Wilkins was not at all excited. She was sitting at the backseat of their red Honda CR-V and her parents were sitting in the front talking about God knows what! They were on their way to meet the Grangers who were celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary. Mathilda was not interested. Her aunt and uncle were fine but she always hated her cousin Hermione. While Hermione was very simple, down to earth but at the same time was brilliant and witty, Mathilda loved to boast about her clothes, vacation, school and money. But she was pleased to see that Hermione lacked interest in fashion and so Mathilda loved making fun of her. But it had been years since they met and Mathilda doubted that the girl would have even changed a bit. While Mathilda attended one the best universities of UK (thanks to her father's influence) Hermione went to a very posh private school at some place in Scotland. The grangers had been very silent about that part of Hermione's life and Mathilda wanted to know all about that school. But they had graduated and Mathilda was trying her chances to become a model. Speaking of which Mathilda was a pretty girl. She was at an average height with pretty curves and curly blonde hair which she had inherited from her mother. She had a very fair skin and looked very pretty. She was very confident about herself and always boasted about the various guys who approached her. She did not look forward to meet her cousin but she was aware of her father's love for his siblings and knew that he did not see them in a long time and so she decided to go along for him. But she knew she was not the only one. Her mother also hated the grangers. Her family always had the thought that the grangers were low in status and was nowhere compared to them. She was at least glad that she would get to meet her other cousins who were very similar to her. There were many of them as her father had five siblings. But not all were good. She had a few of them who would be enough to entertain her while the party lasted. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father announced that they were almost there. Great! The party was only in the evening but the family decided to have a gathering in the morning so that they could catch up after a very long time.

Her father turned and they saw a very huge gate. It was opened by two security guards and mathilda's mouth dropped open because of what she saw in front of her. There was a huge house in the center of a big garden. The house was built in contemporary style with glass doors and windows and there was a huge swimming pool by the side of the house. When they got closer, she saw a huge car shed with four cars –Aston martin v12 vanquish s black, a blue Bugatti Veyron, a red Ferrari Enzo and silver Pagani Zonda C12. Mathilda wondered how the grangers got to be at a house like this or buy such massive and expensive cars. She hoped that her father would say that they have come to the wrong place or they grangers had rented the house or borrowed it from a friend just for a party. Just then her father pulled over and they were greeted by her aunt and uncle. She smiled lightly at them and looked around. Great! They were the first to arrive. Just then she heard the roaring sound of car engines and she turned around to see four other cars pulling over. All her cousins had arrived at the same time.

First to step out was Amelia, the oldest of them all. She was two years older to her and Hermione and was just like her. So Amelia and Hermione bonded easily. They were pretty close too. Next to come was Thomas, Amelia's brother. Mathilda hated Thomas and he was the same age as she was. Then came the twins rose and lavender. They were just like her and were a year younger to her. They always used to hang out together along with Miranda who was a year older to Mathilda. There were also Daphne and Donald who were also tagged on Hermione's side. Oh how she hated them all! They all looked pretty especially Amelia who had grown into a very beautiful woman. She was a fashion designer and also a hairstylist. Mathilda wondered how Hermione would look like. She hadn't seen her in eight years and wanted to know more that girl. Just then she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Mathilda!" screeched Miranda as she ran and hugged her back. Miranda hated such gestures and pushed her away. "Nice meeting you Miranda" she said in a falsely sweet tone and the girl was too daft and believed it to be true. They started discussing when the twins came around. They were better to talk to than Miranda. They were talking about all the latest gossips when rose suddenly showed them the cover of people magazine which showed the picture of the best looking man Mathilda had ever seen. She snatched the magazine and saw the name and she read the article out loud.

"Draco Malfoy, recipient of UK's most eligible bachelor of the year. is the famous uprising entrepreneur. Co-owner and CEO of the Malfoy enterprises, is a very good looking and a dedicated person. His dedication towards work and his passion along with the killer look gives him the top position on our list. And there is also a good news for our readers. was kind enough to have an interview with us soon. So hope to reveal more about this dashing guy soon."

And the article signed but the author. Mathilda let out a deep sigh. That guy was a catch. They were relaxing at the drawing room when they heard a very angelic laughter. Even Mathilda was jealous about it. She looked towards the door to see her cousins entering the room but what caught her attention was a beautiful girl who came right behind them. That laughter could have belonged to her. Must be friend of the grangers thought Mathilda. But her jaws dropped open when she realized who it was.

A vibrant Hermione granger was standing in front of them smiling a dazzling smile.

To be continued….


	2. The party

Hermione entered the room and smiled at her cousins. She was very well aware of their attitude towards her. But she just decided to avoid all drama and play nicely. She shook hands with all her cousins and finally came to face Mathilda. "Hermione!" said Mathilda. "Hi Mathilda. It has been long. How are you?" asked Hermione stretching her hands. Mathilda ignored her hands and just stared at her. Hermione knew that her appearance could have caused a little tremor in her cousin's attitude but she decided to let it go.

Soon the entire family gathered for tea in the garden. The elders sat together talking while the youngsters sat separated in two groups. Mathilda kept glaring at Hermione all the time. She didn't expect her to be so good and posh. She was expecting a boring and a stupid girl who she wished to make fun of all day long. But this certainly was unexpected. They all decided to join the elders.

They found that their parents were talking about them. "so Hermione," started Martha, mathilda's mother. "Tell us about your life and your profession." She asked. Hermione knew her aunt very well. She was trying to find a point to compare her with Mathilda. "Well am currently working for the Malfoy enterprises. I was working as an investigator for a long time and then decided to go for a different job so I landed up here." She said while smiling at her aunt.

"Oh! It should have been difficult. So what is this place? The company's guest house?" her aunt asked in a falsely sweet tone. Richard granger coughed when Monica granger answered her "no Hermione has been living here for the past two years with her fiancé. They bought this house when they decided to move in together." She said smiling.

Mathilda chocked on her tea. Not only did Hermione have a boyfriend, she was also engaged to him. So much of shocking news in one day. Mathilda could not take it anymore. "You're engaged?" she asked with wide eyes. Hermione raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and smirked. "Well yea I am. Is there a problem?" she asked with a small amused smile. Amelia was sitting by her side and trying hard to stop laughing. She was on her part a bit angry with Hermione because the girl revealed the news to her not so long ago.

Mathilda was thoroughly annoyed and she sat back down. The elders started asking about the guy when Hermione said she will introduce him to the family during the party that evening. Mathilda tried to convince herself that this would definitely be a boring person and not so good. Soon it was her turn to explain about her profession. "well," she started "I am waiting for my calls from several companies. I am a model you see. I am waiting for my perfect offer" she said with a proud face.

Her dad smiled at her when he told his family "I am glad to have her around you see. She helps me with work at times. I am glad that she hasn't found a guy to move out yet. Can't afford to lose my lilt girl now, can I? "He asked looking at her.

Great! Now they know that Mathilda still is single while Hermione is engaged. Mathilda was curious to know about the about the guy and waited anxiously for the party.

Soon it was time for the party and the girls were all given three rooms to get divided and get dressed while Hermione had disappeared into her room. Her fiance was yet to arrive. They all got dressed and went to the garden where the party was being held at. There was a dance floor and so many tables arranged in the vast and enormous garden. How and where did they get time to do all that was a big surprise to them. The guests started to arrive and her aunt and uncle were busy greeting and thanking those who wished them. There were several people of their age. She assumed that they would have attended school with Hermione

Mathilda was standing near the bar with a drink in her hand when she noticed several couples slowly making their way towards the dance floor. Suddenly she heard few giggling noises when she turned around to see rose, lavender and Miranda pointing out on someone and whispering something. "What is going on here?" asked Mathilda with a curious tone. "Look who it is" said Miranda as she pointed out at someone Mathilda searched the crowd to find something. Her eyes landed on a group of people talking and laughing loudly. There were four guys and three girls standing together and laughing at something. Mathilda examined them carefully.

There was a tall red headed guy. He had freckles all over his face but that did not stand in the way of making him look good. He was quite a catch. Her eyes next caught sight of a guy. He was surely Italian and had black hair and brown eyes. He was surely hot. Next to him was a raven haired calm faced guy wearing glasses. He was dashing with green eyes that attracted so many girls around him. Mathilda recognized the last guy immediately. It was Draco Malfoy. With his blonde hair in a messy style and well toned body towering to a height of 6.3", he was smoking hot and devilishly handsome. There also was a beautiful red headed girl, a raven haired girl and a blonde girl. Mathilda wondered who they were and decided to approach them later.

They were way beyond shocked when they saw Draco Malfoy and the Italian guy making their way towards them. They suddenly took a turn right in front of them and went to the bar. The girls were disappointed but decided to approach the men.

Draco and blaise were laughing at the way those girls kept gawking at them and they decided to have a play. They went towards them as if they were going to approach them and turned away when they were right in front of them. They were laughing about it while getting drinks when they turned around to see the girls standing in front of them.

"Hey guys! Want some company?" asked lavender batting her eye lashes. Blaise raised his eye brows when Draco politely declined them. "No thank you! We have our own people for company." Mathilda stepped forward and spoke directly to Draco " I want to get to know you Draco" she said putting her hands out for him to shake. Draco looked at her as if she had lost her mind and walked away. Mathilda was disappointed. She had rejected so many guys in the past but was never rejected. Not that she had approached anyone but this was unbearable.

Just then she heard the same angelic voice which she now knew who it belonged to. Hermione granger was standing amidst the very same group and laughing at something the Italian guy said. She was very pretty with her might night blue gown and perfect hairstyle and makeup. Mathilda knew she was beautiful but she definitely did not expect Hermione to be a rival in fashion. Just then she heard her mother call her.

She walked to her mother to see her talking to a very beautiful woman. "Ah here you are Mathilda! Meet this is my daughter Mathilda Wilkins." She said politely. But lady Malfoy did not seem interested at all. She just smiled at her and Mathilda complimented her on her dress and she thanked her.

"So , I was wondering if we could arrange something between your son and my daughter. I feel the two of them would be perfect for each other. Are you okay with it?" Martha asked with hope in her voice. But before the woman could reply someone started talking on the mike. "Perfect timing" thought Martha.

"Good evening everyone" started Richard. "First of all I thank you all for your presence and your wishes on our 25th anniversary. It really means so much to us and I hope you guys are having a good time. Now we have got a very important announcement for all you people and also the media here. Now you must all be wondering about this place. I will tell you now. My daughter Hermione lives here with her fiancé. Yes. She is engaged. I am proud to introduce my future son-in-law to all my family and friends here. There he is Draco Malfoy. Welcome to the family son." He said raising his glass to the young man.

Draco got on stage and hugged Monica and shook hands with Richard. He got the mike from him and addressed the people "thank you all for your wishes and blessings. I am really lucky to be forgiven and loved by the woman I love and I am sure that I will love her all my life and cherish each and every moment of living with her. I thank her family for taking me in. and 'Mione I love you so much babe." He said raising his glasses at her. He moved down to her where she pulled him down and without caring about anyone, kissed him passionately and their friends cheered around them.

Mathilda and Martha were furious. Mathilda was supposed to be the one wearing that ring not Hermione. She could not take it. Mathilda was furious. Hermione was introducing the family to Draco when she reached these two she introduced them to him. Draco nodded at Martha and looked disgusted when he saw Mathilda. He whispered something to Hermione, who nudged him lightly but smirked at me and then dragged him away. Mathilda was having mixed feelings. Till then she was nothing but furious and to be honest stupid. She wanted to have a better life. She wanted to work, live, love and be loved. She was determined to change her life. This party brought a change in her. She realized that she lacked something. She wanted to change it.

Soon it was time for her to leave. She decided to go with a proper good bye. So she went to Hermione and shook her hands. Hermione was surprised but smiled at her cousin. She did not like her. But she knew time changes everything. She knew Mathilda would change and she was happy about it. Soon it was time for everyone to leave.

Hermione hugged Amelia and promised to call her and meet her often and did the same to the others too. Rose, lavender and Miranda mumbled something and left without a good bye and Hermione chuckled when she saw them. Mathilda gave her a small wave as her dad drove away and she turned to her fiance. It was time for some fun with the best witches and wizards. Together they walked towards their friends.

**To be continued…. **

**A/N: so guys! how are you liking this story so far? i am done with the party scene and since this did not have much of dramione or their time with friends i have decided to add another chapter focusing on their conversations and stuff. hope you like it :) please read and review :)**


End file.
